


If You Want To Turn Me On, Baby Just Wear My Pikachu Onesie

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an effort to impress your boyfriend, your friends drags you along to a female intimates shop.   Despite not being at ease with the selection, you still buy what’s given to you.  Twist of fate: you find your shyness slowly overruled by boldness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To Turn Me On, Baby Just Wear My Pikachu Onesie

“ Are you sure you’re comfortable in that?” 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t expecting that reaction. Truth be told, he made it clear after a small whisper of “y/n" erupted from his mouth, after seeing you in your extensive lingerie about 10 seconds ago. 

As you were looking at you and Michael’s reflection in the en suite mirror, him behind you, standing a few inches taller, in only his flannel pajamas, you couldn’t help but notice how unimpressed he looked by the efforts you put into all of this. Truth be told, you were slightly hurt. 

"What, what, you don’t like it?” You responded, your self-esteem going from a 100 to -10 after hearing that. You’ve never considered yourself to be a lingerie lover, anybody smart would consider your undergarment collection to be casual and comfy. You preferred wearing boyshorts to thongs and simple underwire bras to bralettes. And never did Michael say anything. Either he didn’t mind or he enjoyed that. It never really crossed your mind to doll yourself up for him. But as you were walking through the mall, last week. Your best friend’s eye suddenly caught an interest in a female garments store. She entered without hesitation, already picking out items she liked and handing them over to the attendants while you just walked around, mindlessly looking at things, not really with the intentions of buying anything. Not that you"d use it anyway. 

Without you really wanting, an attendant walked over to you and asked if she could help. Being more than conservative, you quickly told her you were just waiting for your friend to finish in the dressing room and that these places didn’t really connect with you. Yes, the attendant heard you but said that you didn’t need to be afraid of lingerie, that it’d help you with your self-esteem, that it could help spice up things in the bedroom(which were fine) and that there was a set available for everybody. Almost feeling obligated, you tried on whatever she gave you, bought the one that your friend suggested because she claimed MIchael would like it and left there with a few discarded boyshorts on special, socks, a few simple bras and your first ever lingerie set. 

Well apparently, they were both wrong because clearly the item chosen for you, one extensive lacy low cut teddy, accompanied with spaghetti straps, a thong and finished off with black and pink bows was doing exactly the opposite. To think that it looked amazing on the mannequin and that two people, your true best friend and a hired stylist told you it looked great but that the one person you were supposed to impress, your boyfriend didn’t seem to be aroused at all. Supposed to heat things up in the bedroom, right? Well, it sure looks as if things were about to cool down.

“Baby, no, I don’t want you to think that. I love this, I find it beautiful” he said placing on one hand on your shoulder, playing with the thin strap, the other one on your lace covered hip. 

“Then why did you ask me if I’m comfortable in it?” You asked, generally confused by what he was trying to point out. 

“Because, baby, I don’t want you to think you need to impress me. And especially not by bringing yourself down at the same time” he said, generally feeling concerned about your well- being. 

“I wasn’t trying to impress you!” You suddenly escaped out of his hold, turned your body so your back was facing the mirror and you were staring to the side. 

“Really?” He replied, a small chuckle escaping his mouth which you didn’t quite appreciate, folding his arms, making it seem like you were being taken for a fool. 

“I was just trying to build my self-esteem, you know, try to look better, shape my body…” there you were throwing excuses after excuses to no avail.

“And it’s now that you do that? After you go shopping with(Y/F/N) just as she has a new boyfriend? After 2 years of dating me?” He questioned you, finding ways of making you realize things you didn’t really want to admit. 

“Hey, Michael, it’s possible!” You shot back, trying to get your point across. 

“Baby, baby, baby” he replied, walking closer to you, placing in the same position as before, just this time a little smoother, “Your intention was good, but y/n, I know there’s something wrong, so why can’t you just admit it? I won’t judge you, I promise” he spoke, his voice much softer than what you were used to, but in a good way. 

“Probably out of embarrassment" you whispered, your cheeks turning red, clearly nervous.  
Instead of responding directly, he just took a hold of your back, pushed you back so you could clearly see your full body figure in front of you, Michael’s body flushed against yours, his head on your shoulder. 

"Look baby, you’ve been wearing that thing for 5 minutes and it’s already making you itch, your skin’s all red and blotchy” as he was saying this, his hands were sneaking down your arm, only making you shiver and making the bumps more flagrant. 

“And look, babes, you’re hiding the beautiful chest that I’m love with" this time, the hands that which snaked down your body a few moments ago were now hiding in the holes left by your crossed arms, unliking them in a matter of seconds, leaving your arms to the side, your cleavage completely exposed. 

"I ust find it a bit low, you know, more than what I’m used to" you admitted, linking your arms over your chest again, much to Michael’s dissapointement, which you heard and saw in his next actions. 

"And baby,” he said, grabbing you by the hips , pushing your chest against his, so that your backside was exposed trough the bathroom wall, but more precisly for your panties “ "normally, I’m a sucker for thongs and stuff but you just look unhappy in it" 

His positivity and honesty what was prompted you to tell him the exact truth. 

"To be honest, I am. I just doesn’t feel right, like it gets stuck up my ass, it doesn’t hide anything, there’s no coverage and I prefer just wearing normal underwear”. You're right, this whole outfit makes me unhappy. The straps, the color, the material, the cut everything, really. Why can’t they make band merch lingerie, or pajama lingerie or just more comfy lingerie. That would be good!“ You admitted, suddenly feeling ten times lighter at the prospect of him knowing, expressed in your laughter. 

"I don’t know, baby, but I’d like that too" he said, a chuckle erupting from his chest, which you heard rumble. 

Suddenly, you felt his hands on your hips, pushing you even closer to his chest, so that you were pushed up against his body. The action itself wasn’t unromantic, just surprising. 

Guiding your chin with his thumb, Michael alligned it perfectly so that your foreheads were touching, his green eyes boring into yours, expressing what could only be described as love. 

"Baby, if you want to turn me on, just parade in my flannels, in just your underwear and socks. Heck, even my Piakchu onesie. Now that gets me going” he whispered, the emotion described in his phrase actually noticed in the passion of his eyes. 

Slightly blushing and smiling at his words, you just let them sink in for a little while, admiring the man of your life’s green eyes in front of you, until suddenly you saw pitch black and felt thick lips gently putting pressure on yours. Instantly, you delivered back and soon joined your boyfriend in a lip war.  
Even though, it was far from being the longest kiss you two had ever shared, you both still pulled away, gasping for air. Short, long, heavy, makeout, whatever the occasion, Michael never failed at making your kisses appear as the first time. 

Pressing his forehead against yours once again and the emotion still apparent in his emerald eyes, you barely heard him over his whisper, due to your overbeating heart. 

“I’ll help you out of this and then I’m getting you some clothes. Decent clothes” he said clearly, adding extra emphasis on the last part of the phrase, the decent part, which made it clear how he saw these things. And, he was probably right in the end. 

Detaching your forehead from his, you didn’t find it necessary to say anything but just look into his eyes, nod and seconds later, he was already putting his thumb under the strap to drag it down, just a little bit. By the time, your teddy was just showing off the top of your breasts, he unhooked his thumb, kissed you on the forehead, then your cheek and finally your lips. After letting his lips linger, he retired to the bedroom, what assumed was to grab a set of clothes. 

Leaving you, alone, half naked, sexually aroused by his words and small time actions, in a bathroom. 

“Bab-" not even five seconds later, Michael had come back to the bathroom, holding a pile of what you assumed to be his clothes because of the rips and band logos, now dropped to the floor in a messy but almost perfect circles. His green eyes, naturally wide, had almost grown five sizes, just staring at the body before him. 

Which in reality was nothing new to him, because he’d seen you like this before, plenty of times. It was just surprising and uncalled for. Just you, sitting on the edge of the bathub, naked, with your legs crossed, your arms on your knees, your breasts on display, your head to the side, and supporting a shy smile. 

At the sound of his voice, your body shivered, your head dived up, your eyes and smile lighted up, just generaly content that he was the one to be suprised. 

"Yeah, you called?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I know I Can Treat You Better | Than He Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682125) by [Ziall_Niam_Babies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies)




End file.
